the handsome scaly 1
by DoKyunghae
Summary: kyungsoo menemukan seekor ular besar yang sedang terluka parah di pinggir hutan, iapun berniat untuk menolongnya dan pergi untuk mengambil obat.tapi saat ia kembali ia tidak menemukan ular itu lagi, melainkan sosok bertubuh tegap yang terlihat sekarat. Siapakah sosok misterius itu?/KAISOO IN HERE/Slight/KRISHO,CHANBAEK/YAOI/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**title: THE HANDSOME SCALY**

**author: doKyunghae**

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Slight: KrisHo, ChanBaek,etC**

**rate: T(engok ndri)  
**

**warning: YAOI, BOYxBOY, DLL**

**it's my story**

**Don't bash Don"t Flame**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the Handsome Scaly**

Kyunsoo pov

.

"morning kyung"

Chu~

baekhyun, sahabatku. Dengan seenak jidatnya mencium pipiku. Tapi aku sudah biasa dengan sikapnya itu. Dia akan mencium pipi chuby ku setiap kami bertemu, dia bilang dia akan slalu gemas melihat pipi ku.

kenapa,,.? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa,.#plak,abaikan

"morning too baek, kenapa kau terlihat senang pagi ini, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan chanyeol hyung?"tanyaku menyelidiki.

"yap, kau benar kyung. Kau tahu tadi malam yeolli mengajak kita berkemah untuk liburan musim panas besok, kau mau ikut kan kyung?" tanya baekhyun padaku

"tentu, kau tahu kan baek, kalau aku sangat suka pada alam, so pasti aku akan ikut"

"wah, jeongmal? Well, besok pagi aku jemput, ok?". Ku lihat baekhyun sangat senang

"hhmm arraso"aku pun menjawab dengan senyum termanisku.

.

"XOXO"

.

author pov

.

tok..

"chagia, ada teman mu di depan" ucap nyonya do dari luar kamar.

"ah ne umma" kyungsoo segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil tas besar yang sudah ia siapkan dari tadi pagi,dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu tempa para chingudeul nya menunggu.

"kajja kita pergi" ajak kyungsoo. Tunggu,kyungsoo berhenti di tempat mengakibatkan chanbaek dan krisho di belakangnya juga berhenti, .wait krisho.,? Benar,'kenapa hyungdeul nya itu juga ikut' .mungkin itulah yanga ada dalam pikiran kyungsoo pun menoleh ke belakang,memberikan tatapan bertanya pada baekhyun.

"wae" itu lah respon pertama baekhyun yang berada tepat di belakangnya. "apa kris hyung dan suho hyung juga ikut" tanya kyungsoo.

"ah,, mhiane kyung, kemaren aku lupa memberitahu mu,hehe"jawab baekhyun enteng. Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat cengiran baekhyun.

"kyung, kau tak apa kan kalau kami ikut"sekarang kris yang mengajak kyungsoo kyungsoo tetap mematung tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. "ya, kalau kau keberatan maka kami tidak jadi ikut pergi bersama kali.."

"ah, ani-ya"kyungsoo tersadar dari acara lamun melamunya, ya. Dari tadi kyungsoo melamun, sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri tentang ke-2 hyung nya itu. "aku sama sekali tidak keberatan hyung, malahan aku sangat senang karena aku suka keramaian, hehehe" kyungsoo ketawa canggung.

"baiklah, kajja kita berangkat, nanti keburu gelap loh" mereka pun berangkat menggunakan mobilnya kris.

.

#Ada yang bertanya kenapa reaksi kyungsoo begitu melihat krisho couple. Baiklah author jelaskan sebenarnya kris dan suho adalah sepasang kekasih(, suho adalah sepupunya bekhyun jadi mereka saling kenal,)selama ini mereka tinggal di kanada untuk kuliah, kris yang di perintah oleh appa nya dan suho di ajak oleh kris, jadi kyungsoo sedikit terkejut melihat krisho bersama chanbaek, sedangkan chanbaek sendiri juga sepasang kekasih. Jadi intinya di sini cuma kyungsoo yang masih single. (sabar kyung, nanti author pertemukan dengan jongin mu,ok)

.

well, back to story

.

"kapan kalian pulang hyung" tanya kyungsoo, ketika sudah dalam mobil, dengan posisi krisho di depan dan chanbaeksoo di belakang, sedangkan barang barang mereka ada di bagasi.

"seminggu yang lalu" jawab suho, karena kris sedang serius mendengarkan chanbaek menunjukan peta tempat mereka akan berkemah.

"jinjja,,aish, kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku, padahal kan aku bisa menjemput kalian di bendara"-kyunsoo memanyunkan bibirnya

" ah, gomawo kyungi kami hanya tak ingin merepotkan mu"-suho

"ah,,baiklah kalau begitu" mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka dengan berbagai topic dan untuk melepas kerinduan selama ini.

.

Skip time

.

"baekki apa masih jauh, padahal hari udah sore low" Tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyun.

"bentar lagi kyung,, sekitar dua kilo lagi kita sampai, jadi sabar ja dulu. Arra.,?"jawab baekhyun.

"hhmm, arraso."-kyungsoo

"hyung, lebih baik mobilmu kita tumpang dulu di rumah kenalan appa, bagaimana,?" Tanya chanyeol pada kris.

"hhm, ide bagus. Memangnya di mana rumahnya"-kris

" ah. Yang itu. Yang ber'cat ungu tua" kris pun memasukan mobilya ke perkarangan rumah yang dipenuhi bunga lili putih dan mawar putih yang mendominasi di samping rumah yang erlihat sangat bersih itu.

"baiklah kalian tunggu di sini biar aku yang menemuinya" ucap chanyeol yang di angguki oleh yang lain.

.setelah chanyeol turun suho,kris dan baekhyun tetap menunggu di dalam mobil, tapi tidak dengan kyungsoo. Ia memilih turun dan melihat keadaan tempat pemukiman yang mereka singgahi itu, saat melihat ke sebuah padang rumput yang berada tepat di seberang rumah ungu tua itu, tampak sekelebat bayangan terlihat olehnya. Bayangan itu memasuki hutan yang berada di ujung padang rumput tersebut.

Seperti ada yang menariknya, kyungsoo pun mengikuti bayangan itu dan mulai memasuki hutan. Ia berjalan dengan lambat tampa ia sadari.

Krak

Kyungsoo harus beterima kasih pada suara itu, ia pun tersadar dan kaget saat melihat ia sudah berada di tepi hutan itu. Saat hendak melangkah pergi kyungsoo melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di antara semak belukar didepannya dan ia baru ingat bahwa suara itu berasal dari semak semak itu. Dengan segala keberaniannya kyungsoo pun mendekati sumber suara itu dan..

KRAKKk

Bunyinya semakin Terdengar saat kyunsoo semakin dekat.

"aaaahh,,hhuff" kyung mengambil nafas dalam dalam lalu melihat apa yang ada dalam semak belukar yang srdikit gelap itu.

"AAAAhhhh,,." Kyungsoo terjatuh ke belakang, bagai mana tidak, ia kaget setengah mati saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam semak itu. ia meliahat seekor ular yang tergeletak lemah, dan terliahat terdapat beberapa luka besar di tubuh dan kepalanya, itu terlihat mengerikan dan menyedihkan bagi kyungsoo.

Perlahan kyungsoo mulai bangkit dan mendekati(lagi) ular itu, ia kasihan melihat ular itu, salahkan saja hobiny yang sangat menyukai alam. Kalau di lihat dari kondisi ular itu sekarang,kyungsoo yakin ular itu tidak berbahaya ia pun bertekat untuk menolong ular itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil ranting kayu yang berada di dekat kakinya dan menoel kepala ular itu dengan ranting tersebut, 'ahhh' kyungsoo sedikit lega karena ular itu tidak melawan atau pun menyerangnya.

Kyungsoo membuang ranting itu sembarang dan segera berlari ke luar hutan, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata tajam ular tadi terus memperhatikan gerak gerik kyungsoo dari pertama kyungsoo turun dari mobil kris, ya, walaupun jarak antara mobil kris dan tempat ular itu lumayan jauh tapi si ular masih bisa melihatnya. # wah, mata yang hebat bukan,.?

.

Ular pov

.

Siapa namja bermata indah ini, aku belum pernah melihatnya di sekitar sini. Ah sepertinya dia bukan berasal dari sini. lihat saja dia sepertinya tidak takut padaku, padahalkan orang orang disini sangat takut padaku..

Eeh,,yak. Aiish.. apa yang kau lakukan manis, kenapa kau menoelku dengan ranting ini. Padahal ,kalau jari lentikmu itu yang menyentuh ku aku pastikan luka ditubuhku ini pasti sembuh.

Ya, apa kau tidak mendengarku, eh, tunggu kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau pergi manis,?apa kau juga takut padaku? Aku kan tidak menyakitimu..hhhuuf

.ular pov end

.

Author pov

.

Si ular terlihat sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, si ular pun berusaha menggerakan badanya, tapi luka di kepalanya terlalu besar sehingga menyulitkannya untuk namun pasti ular itu berubah menjadi sosok tubuh manusia yang bisa di bilang hampir sempurna dengan tubuh tegap berotot dan kulinya yang tan keluar dari semak baelukar iru dan duduk bersandar pada sisi pohon yang ada di dekat semak itu.

# Tunnggu. Ada yang kurang. Luka luka yang ada di tubuhnya tidak hilang low,,right.

.

# ular,.? Iya ular, ular yang di temukan kyungsoo itu sebenarnya bukan ular biasa reader-nim. Ular itu adalah kim jongin atau yang kita kenal dengan kai. Kai sendiri adalah anak dari pasangan suami istri siluman ular. Ia bisa berubah menjadi ular dan bisa menjadi manusia. Ummanya,luhan dan appanya, sehun pun juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Yang bisa membedakan antara manusia dengan siluman ular itu sendiri adalah penduduk asli. Sedangkan orang yang berstatus sebagai pengunjung seperti kyungsoo dkk tidak bisa

Back to story

.

"astaga naga. kyung, kau dari mana saja kami sangat menghawatirkan mu" kyungsoo langsung di sambut oleh suara melengking baekhyun dan tatapan penuh ke-kawatiaran dari yang lainya.

"mianae baekhyun, hyungdeol tadi aku hanya jalan jalan sebentar" jawab kyungsoo menunduk sambil menendang nendang batu keriki yang berada dekat kakinya.

"oh, baiklah kyung"ucap kris tegas"malam ini kita tidur di rumah chen ajhusi dan xiumin ajhusi" tambahnya

"memangnya kenapa hyung" Tanya kyungsoo sekarang ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"aku juga tidak tahu kyung, chen ajhusi bilang itu adalah rahasia penduduk disini dan kita hanya harus "

"hhm arraso,chanyeol hyung apa kotak P3k ada di bagasi,?" Tanya kyungsoo pada chanyeol.

"ah ne, ada di tas berwarna merah" jawab chanyeol. "memangnya untuk apa kyumg" tambah baekhyun curiga

"ah . aniya hanya saja ada seseorang yang terluka disana"jawab kyungsoo hohong."baiklah hyun aku pergi ".."aku akan pulang sedikit lama, jangan khawatirkan aku"tambah kyungsoo panjang lebar dan segera brlari menuju hutan tempat ia menemui ular tadi.

Setibanya kyungsoo di tempat ular tadi, ia tidak menemukan ular itu lagi.

"ah, tidak mungkin aku salah tempat" ucap kyungsoo berdialog "mungkin aku terlalu lama dan ular itu pergi. Ah, benar juga" tambahnya.

kyungsoo pun mengambul keputusan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, tapi dia berhenti saat melihat bayangan(lagi) yang tadi ia lihat. Bayangan itu bergerak kearah pohon yang lumayan besar.(kyungsoo pun menyimpulkan kalau bayangan itu membawanya ke tempat yang sedang membuthkan pertolonganya).kyungsoo pun kembali mengikuti bayangan itu dan gothca, benar. Ia melihat seorang namja brkulit tan sedang tertidur di sisi pohon dan sepertinya ia sedang terluka lihat saja tubuhnya yang topes di penuhi oleh luka luka.,etidaknya itu la yang terfikir oleh kyugsoo sekarang.

"hy, apa anda baik baik saja" kyungsoo mencoba membangunkan namja itu dan berhasil.

"eunnghh" namja itu,kai sedikit menggeliat dari tidurnya. Perlahan kai membuka mataya dan melihat sosok yang dia anggap manis tadi,'ah,ketemu lagi manis' ucap kai dalam hati..

Sebenarnya kai sudah ingin memeluk dan mencumbu tubuh mungil itu dari tadi, tapi tidak mungkinkan dia berubah menjadi manusia saat namja manis bermata bulat itu masih bersamanya(tadi). Kalau dia berubah pada waktu iyu pasti namja manis itu pasti akan takut padanya,*benarkan*hah. Kai masih sedikit pintar untuk memperkirakan itu,

"ah, syukurlah ternyata kau masih hidup" kyungsoo merasa senang dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"baiklah, siapa namamu, aku akan mengobati lukamu"tambah sdikit risih, karena namja tan itu menatapnya sangat intens.

"aahh, ne. namaku kai"kai masih menatap kyungsoo

"well, kai aku akn mengobati lukamu, tapi bisakah jangan melihatku seperti itu,"-kyungsoo

"hhmm, tentu"-kai

"hhmm, kai sepertinya lukamu terlalu besar dan aku tidak bisa mengobatinya, tapi hyung ku bisa, suho hyung. Dia calon dokter, jadi pasti dia mau kan kubawa kerumah chen ajhusi, tempat kami me'nginap"Tanya kyungsoo hati hati, setelah nemeriksa luka kai.

"hhmmm,ba,,baiklah. Tapi apa tidak merepotkan"jawab kai sedikit gugup pasalnya ia tahu siapa itu chen ajhusi yang kyungsoo katakan, dia adalah penduduk asli disini dan kai tidak mau kyungsoo tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, karena ia sudah jatuh pada pesona namja mungil itu sejak pertama kali ia melihat kyungsoo.

**/TEBECEH\**

**p.s.**

maaf ya kalo tulisannya jelek, aku tahu kok ffn ini gak ada apapanya di banding ff yg laen. and aku hanya perlu repiu yang jujur, key. itu aja.


	2. Chapter 2

**-The Handsome Scaly-**

Main Cast :** KAISOO  
**

Summary : **  
**

Warning : typo(s), Garing, **. ****YAOI, BOYxBOY,****dan**** KALAU GAJE MIAN^^ **

**it's my story**

**Don't bash Don"t Flame**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

author balik lagi bawa chapt 2 ;*

sebelumnya, author mau ngucapin maaf kalau ini jelek^^

**-The Handsome Scaly-**

**.**

**.**

XOXO

Ibu kai, Luhan adalah sosok siluman ular cantik yang mempunyai kelebihan yang diistimewakan yaitu ia bisa melahirkan sosok keturunan atau lebih tepatnya ia mempunyai rahim dan bisa melahirkan. Luhan mulai khawatir karena anaknya kai belum pulang, padahal hari sudah mulai gelap, luhan terus menunggu kai di depan mulut gua itu,tempat tinggal mereka. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak nyaman dan kekhawatiran slalu mengusiknya dari tadi. Mungkin naluri seorang ibu lah yang membuat luhan khawatir seperti ini.

"sudah lah yoebo, Kai itu sudah besar. Ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sediri" suaminya atau ayah kai yaitu sehun. Sehun memeluk mesra namja didepannya itu dari belakang. Namja yang sangat ia cintai. Apalagi namja atau istrinya itu telah memberikannya sosok keturunan yang sangat tampan menurut sehun, cinta dan sayang sehun semakin besar pada istrinya ini.

"tapi, perasaan ku tidak enak, aku merasa, kalau kai itu dalam bahaya yoebo." Luhan membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan suaminya itu dengan mempereratkan tangan sehun pada perutnya. Ia sangat menyukai pelukan suaminya itu, karena pelukan seorang sehun mampu membuatnya tenang.

" kau tidak boleh memanjakannya terus yoebo. Dia harus bisa mandiri, mungkin sebentar lagi kita juga akan menimang cucu, seperti keluarga lainnya bukan?,,hahaha" sehun tertawa lepas membayangkan kai sudah menikah dan istri kai melahirkan seorang anak yang mirip dengan luhan. Hah.. betapa menyenangkannya hidup ini, pikir sehun.

"huuuh,, kau memang tidak peduli pada anak mu" luhan cemberut mendengar penuturan suaminya, yang seperti mengatakan bahwa sehun itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan kai. Luhan melepas rangkulan sehun darinya dan berbalik untuk segera masuk ke rumah mereka, sebuah gua yang bermulut kecil tapi didalamnya yang sangat besar dan megah bagaikan istanah para raja. Gua itu terletak tepat di tengah hutan, dan tidak ada satu makhlukpun yang bisa melihatnya kecuali jika sehun,luhan,maupun kai menginginkan makhluk itu untuk melihatnya. Karena itulah penduduk setempat tidak bisa mendeteksi dimana tempat tinggal para siluman ular itu.

"hhei,, kenapa kau marah sayang, bukan itu maksudku. Yak tunggu aku." sehun segera mengejar luhan yang telah berubah menjadi seekor ular yang panjangnya sekitar tiga meter dan kulitnya yang berwarna hitam kehijauan. Sedangkan sehun juga berubah menjaidi sosok ular yang lebih besar dari luhan dan warnanya yang hitam kemerahan.

tak perlu waktu yang lama, luhan telah sampai di dasar gua bagian selatan, tempat kamarnya dan sehun. Sedangkan kamar kai berada pada bagian utara gua. Luhan dudk di pinggiran tempat tidur yang berbentuk lingkaran yang dialasi dengan berbagai macam kulit hewan yan berciri lembut. Belum lama luhan duduk sehun datang dengan tatapan bertanya pada luhan, bagai manapun luhan tidak akan marah padanya kalau dia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Dan yang ia bicarakan tadi bukanlah masalah besar.

"yoebo,, ayolah kau tidak mungkin marah padaku karena hal sepeleh kai kan?" sehun mendekati luhan dan bicara dengan nada dilembutkan.

"apanya yang tidak mungkin, aku marah padamu karena kau tidak peduli dengan anakku" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan membelakangi sehun yang tadi berada disampingnya.

"hei,, dia juga anakku yoebo, kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu" sehun membalikan tubuh luhan untuk meghadapnya.

"tapi kau tidak peduli padanya,,,hiks,," luhan menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia sangat sedih karena sehun tidak merasa khawatir pada kai, padahal kai kan anaknya.

"ssstt,, uljima, maafkan aku. Aku hannya tidak ingin melihat wajah kekhawatiranmu itu, makannya aku bilang seperti itu" sehun mengangkat badan luhan yang berada disampingnya hingga kini luhan berda di pangkuan sehun dan kaki luhan yang berada di pinggang sehun.

Luhan blushing parah karena perlakuan sehun padannya, perlahan sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada luhan, luhan menutup matannya erat menunggu aoa yang akan dilakukan sehun padanya, dan bertemulah kedua bibir yang sama sama sexi itu, awalnya sehun hannya menempelkan bibirnya pada luhan tapi, lama kelamaan ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya dan menjilat bibir bawah luhan untuk mendapat akses masuk untuk lidahnya. Dengan senang hati luhan membukakan sedikit untuk sehuh.

Dan terjadilah adegan yang tidak perlu kita ketahui apa itu karena kita pasti tahu, karena itu sudah biasa oleh dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri. hingga mereka melupakan semuanya. Bahkan anak mereka pun mereka lupakan, ckckckck. Orang tua macam apa itu?

XOXO

Kai terlihat resah saat ia dan kyungsoo mulai memasuki perkarangan yang ditumbuhi tanaman berwarna putih akibat dominasi bunga lili, dengan rumah sederhana bercat ungu yang sangat bersih. Kai terlihat sedang berfikir keras, bagaimanpun ia tidak mau namja manis di sampingnya ini mengetahui identitasnya yang asli.

Identitas yang menyatakan bahwa ia adalah makhluk yang menjijikan. Menjijikan karena memiliki sisik, dan akan berjalan merayap ketika ia menginginkannya.

Karena terlalu banyak menggunakan otakknya untuk berfikir, kai merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing, ditambah begitu banyak darah yang kian deras menetes dari pelipisnya yang terluka. Perlahan kesadaran si empu kulit tan menjadi sedikit menghilang, matanya berkunang, dan ia merasa jika tanah yang ia pijak kini bergoyang.

CTTAEEK

Kai tak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhan Kyungsoo membuat tubuh kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memapahnya agak terhuyung kesamping. Namun ia masih bisa menyeimbangi berat tubuhnya dan kai.

"Kai, apa kau tak apa"

Kai diam, dirinya tetap diam tak merespon pertanyaan Kyungsoo karena ia tengah pinsan.

"Kai, jawab aku", Kyungsoo pun berlari kecil sambil tetap merengkuh tubuh Kai yang tengah kehilangan kesadaran, menuju rumah Chen ajjhusi. Ia terus menyeret tubuh itu dengan lembut. Dan Kini kyungsoo dan kai telah sampai di depan pintu rumah chen, ia segera mengetuk pintu secara brutal.

"TOK..TOK..TOK..

"HYUNG, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA"

Kyungsoo berteriak dari luar rumah, ia sangat menghawatirkan keadaan namja disampingnya ini, apa lagi tubuh kecilnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuh kai, bahkan kakinya sekarang sudah mulai sedikit gemeteran.

"ne, sebentar.." terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah dan kyungsoo yakin itu adalah suho. kyungsoo menunggu di depan pintu dengan kaki yang sudah bergetar hebat ,karena sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan tubuh kai dan tubuhnya. Ia benar benar sudah kehabisan tenaga membawah tubuh namja ini, bagai mana tida? Tubuh mungil kyungsoo membawa sosok tubuh yang hampir dua kali besar tubuhnya. Dan itu sungguh menghabiskan semua tenaga yang ia punyai. Kyungsoo berusaha tetap menyeimbangi tubuhnya namun otot kakinya sudah tidak bisa dan..

BRUK-

Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya, ia terjatuh bersama kai dengan posisi kai yang menindih tubuhnya. Jika saja ada seseorang yang lewat didepan rumah chen maka itu akan sangat sangat membuat kyungsoo malu, apalagi ia dan kai kini berada di teras rumah dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya.

"eeuung-h" kyungsoo sedikit kesakitan karena punggungnya dengan mesra mencium lantai teras dan tubuh atasnya yang dihimpit kai.

CEKLEK

"OMO, KYUNG…" suho yang baru saja membukakan pintu kaget meliahat posisi kyungsoo sekarang. Apalagi kyungsoo bersama seorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia segera mendekati dua tubuh yang terlihat seperti sedang melakukan hal yang tidak tidak itu.

"hhyyuu..nnghh,,, tolong aku hyung. Ini berat sekali. Uuhuk" kyungsoo sedikit susah bernafas karena tubuh kekar kai berada diatasnya.

Tampa banyak bicara suho segera membalikan badan kai hingga kai terguling kesamping tubuh kyungsoo, dengan cekatan kyungsoo segera duduk dan mecoba untuk mengambil oksigen banyak banyak, dan mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tadi sempat hilang. Setelah merasa cukup, kyungsoo mengambil sebelah tangan kai dan mengalunkannya dilehernya(lagi)

"hyung ,tolong aku" tampa diminta dua kali, suho segera membantu kyungsoo membopong tubuh kai kedalam rumah dan mereka mulai memapah tubuh Kai menuju kamar tamu.

" tunggu disini kyung, biar hyung ambil obatnya dulu" suho segera berlari keluar kamar tamu tempat kyungsoo dan kai berada. Belum beberapa menit pintu kamar ditutup, pintu itu sudah terbuka lagi menampakan lima tubuh manusia yaitu chanyeol,baekhyun,kris,chen, dan xiumin. Mereka segera masuk kedalam kamar itu, dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

"ada apa ini kyung, apa yang terjadi, dan siapa namja ini" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, pusing dengan pertannyaan yang diberikan kedua sejoli itu, baekhyun,chanyeol. Sedangkann tiganya lagi memilih duduk di sofa sudut ruangan, kris,xiumin,chen

"nanti saja ne baekki, chanyeol hyung. Aku masih pusing" kyungsoo menjawab dengan apa adanya sambil memegang kepalannya dramatis.

CkLEk

pintu dibuka lagi oleh suho yang terlihat membawa beberapa alat kedokternya. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya memberikan suho tempat untuk memeriksa keadaan kai.

"baiklah, aku akan memngobati dan membersihkan lukannya dulu, jadi bisaka kalian keluar sebentar" suho memberikan penerangan tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan lembut dan senyum angelic nya yang tak lepas dari bibirnya cerrynya itu.

"tidak bisakah kami menunggu disini" protes kris, mungkin dia tidak rela jika kekasihnya itu ia tinggalkan berduaan bersama namja asing itu.

"hhmm,, terserah sih" suho sudah biasa dengan sikap kris yang seperti ini padanya. Kris akan cemburuan pada setiap orang yang tidak dikenalnya bersama suho.# ayolah kris, suho kan hannya mengobatinya.

Tampa banyak bicara lagi suho segera memeriksa keadaan kai, namun ketika ia memeriksa denyut jantung kai, ia merasa ada yang beda dengan detak jantung kai yang berbeda dengan manusia dengan manusia biasanya'mungkin efek dari lukanya;' itulah fikir suho.

XOXO

Saat suho menyuruh mereka keluar .kyungsoo baekhyun dan chanyeol segera keluar dan bekhyun dan chanyeo mengajakk kyungsoo untuk duduk didapur, katanya kyungsoo belum makan dari tadi dan kyungsoo perlu asupan gizi untuk menambah pertumbuhannya, tapi kyungsoo tahu bahwa duo couple itu hanya ingin bertanya padanya, walaupun begitu kyungsoo mau mau saja diajak mereka karena hidup kyungsoo tidak akan lepas dari pertanyaan mereka sebelum kyungsoo menjawabnya.

"duduk lah kyung, aku akan mengambilkan pudding yang dimasak oleh suho hyung tadi" baekhyun menuntun kyungsoo duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan dan segera pergi menuju kulkas .sedangkan chanyeol duduk di sebelah kyungsoo.

" siapa namja itu kyung, kenapa kau bisa menolongnya" benarkan kyungsoo memang sudah hafal dengan kelakuan mereka.

" namanya kai, tadi aku menemukannya terluka di tepi hutan di depan rumah ini hyung" kyungsoo menjawab dengan sabar. Tak lama setelah itu baekhyun datang dengan membawa beberapa pudding roti pandan yang terlihat menggugah selerah.

" ini, makan lah kyung" kyungsoo langsung saja mencomot makanan itu, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan kedua namja disampingnya itu. Toh, dia tadi sudah menjawab yang pentingnnya bukan? Lagian kyungsoo sangat butuh makan untuk mengembalikan energinya.

.

KAMAR TAMU

.

" hyung, aku merasa ada hawa yang aneh dalam kamar ini" chen mengatakan apa yang ia fikirkan pada hyung atau lebih tepatnya istrinya itu, xiumin. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau memanggil xiumin dengan embel embel itu, tapi xiumin menyuruhnya memanggil itu, kalau tidak ia akan merajuk pada chen. Dan chen tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

" hhmm,, iya chen. Aku juga merasakannya" xiumin mengangguk membenarkan apa yang chen katakan. Ia juga merasakan ada hawa aneh didalam kamar itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Pasalnya penduduk setempat akan merasakanya jika salah satu dari MEREKA bersama atau dekat dengannya.

MEREKA yang chen dan xiumin maksud adalah, yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan siluman ular yang ditakuti penduduk setempat. Karena makhluk itu aneh, karena bisa menjadi manusia. Mereka takut jika siluman ular itu memangsa anak anak mereka yang masih kecil untuk menjadi sarapan mereka. Tapi chen dan xiumin tidak takut lagi pada siluman ular itu, karena mereka pernah melihat siluman ular itu.

.

FLASH BACK

.

Terlihat xiumin dan chen sedang mencari kayu bakar di hutan di seberang rumah hendak memasuki hutan lebih dalam. Tampa sengaja mereka telah berda ditempat para siluman ular itu. Tempat lewat atau lebih tepatnya lintasanpara siluman ular itu. Chen segera menahan tubuh xiumin untuk segerah berhenti, ia membawa xiumin untuk merunduk di dekat tumbuhan bonsai yang sangat rimbun dan chen segera memeluk xiumin dan menutup mulut xiumin agar ia tidak kaget apalagi berteriak saat xiumin melihat siluman ular itu. karena itu akan mengakibatkan para ular itu melihat mereka.

Chen dan xiumin masih menunggu para siluman ular itu lewat didepan mereka dengan sabar. Mereka masih takut dengan tubuh gemeteran dan keringat dingin bercucuran didahi mereka.

KKRRAKK

Tidak sengaja xiumin menyenggol batang kecil disampingnya sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang tidak terlalu keras namun mampu membuat seekor ular yang paling belakang menoleh kearah mereka.

"ch,,hhenn" xiumin membuka suaranya yang gemeteran, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat apalagi ular besar itu berhenti tepat di depan merekah sambil mendesiiiss, seperti mengatakan sesuatu.

"tenang lah hyung, semuanya akan baik baik saja" chen tambah mempererat pelukannya pada xiumin walaupun ia juga takut, tapi ia harus mengalahkan rasa takut itu untuk melindungi hyungnya itu.

Perlahan ular besar itu mendekati mereka, chen menarik xiumin untuk mundur kebelakang.

"hhhaii,, thenang lahh,, kami tidak jahat seperti yang kalian fikirkan" ular itu berbicara dengan suara khas ularnya

"maaf kan kami, kami hanya ingin mencari kayu bakar. Jadi tolong biarkan kami pergi" ucap chen gemetaran

"tentu saja" jawab ular dan ular besar itu segera pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu untuk menyusul rombongannya.

.

FLASH BACK OFF

.

" apa mungkin mereka ada disekitar sini hyung" Tanya chen pada xiumin berbisik, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau suho dan kris yang berada di dekat namja asing yang kyungsoo bawa itu. Walaupun semua namja yang ada dirumahnya itu asing bagi chen dan xiumin kecuali chanyeol, karena chnyeol sering dibawa oleh appanya bermain ketempat mereka pada waktu chaneol masih kecil. Tapi chnyeol sudah memperkenalkan para chingunya itu sehingga chen dan xiumin mengetahui nama mereka masing masing kecuali namja tan yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur sekarang.

" ntah lah chen. Aku tidak yakin" jawab xiumin ragu, ia yakin namja tan itu adalah siluman ular itu, karena hawanya yang langsung berubah saat mereka masuk tadi, tapi bagaimanapun juga siluman ular itu tidak jahat karena, mereka tidak menyakiti chen dan xiumin waktu itu. Tapi bukankah waktu itu hanya satu ekor ular saja, bagai mana kalau siluman ular itu idak memiliki sifat yang sama. Xiumin terlalu kalut dengan fikirannya. Hingga ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia dan chen membiarkan namja tan atau siluman ular itu sembuh dulu, baru setelah itu mereka menyuruh makhluk itu pergi, untuk keamanan namja ular itu sendiri. Supaya ia tidak diketahui oleh penduduk lain.

Te

Be

Ce_h

**p.s.**

maaf ya kalo tulisannya jelek, aku tahu kok ffn ini gak ada apapanya di banding ff yg laen. and aku hanya perlu repiu yang jujur, key. itu aja.^^


	3. Chapter 3

"eeeuunngghh" Kai tersadar dari pinsannya, ia tak perlu mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakannya dengan cahaya lampu yang cukup terang dalam kamar itu, karena mata ularnya masih berfungsi untuk membiaskan cahaya untuk masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

Kai merabah kepalanya yang kini sudah dibaluti perban putih yang ia tidak ketahui fungsinya untuk apa. Tidak peduli dengan benda itu Kai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan itu, hingga ia menemukan sosok tubuh mungil yang sedang terbaring disofa sudut ruangan itu, kai segera beranjak dari tempat tidur itu mendekati sosok tubuh mungil itu dengan pelan. Ia tidak mau sosok itu atau lebih tepatnya namja manis yang menolong Kai tadi, Kai sedikit merutuki dirinya karena sedari tadi ia belum mengetahui nama namja manis itu.

Kai sekarang berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi miring menghadapnya itu. Walau kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, ia tetap bertahan di posisinya sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa tidak banyak kesempatan untuk sedekat ini dengan namja manis ini, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Kai sedikit merutuki dirinya karena belum juga mengetahui nama naja itu.

Dengan hati hati Kai mengankat sebelah tanganya dan meletakkannya di pipi chubby namja itu dengan sangat pelan, ia tidak mau si empu bangun karenanya.

'daebak' jerit Kai dalam hati, ia tidak menyangka namja itu mempunyai kulit wajah yang sangat halus dan itu terasa pas di tangan besar Kai.

Kai terus memperhatikan wajah manis itu, hingga tampa sadar ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah namja yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu.

Dekat..

Mendekat..

Semakin dekat..

Hingga bibir kai dan bibir namja itu berjarak beberapa senti lagi, dan..

"aaaaakkhhhh…" Kai kaget. Dengan gerakan refleks Kai terjungkal kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya, sedangkan si empunya langsung duduk bersila menghadap kai(lagi) sambil menggosok kasar belahan antara bibir atas dengan hidung mancungnya dengan jari telunjuknya kasar.

"huh, Kai apa yang kau lakukan eoh.." Tanya kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuk yang masih berada diantara hidung dan bibinya.

"maaf kan aku" kai menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajah merahnya karena ketahuan akan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak pada namja didepannya ini. Kai memilih duduk di lantai tempat ia terjungkal tadi.

" baiklah…hhm, tapi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mengendusku seperti anak anjing seperti itu, kau tahu itu sangat menggelikan" kyungsoo bertanya lagi setelah mengangguki permintaan maaf Kai dengan polosnya.

Apaan ini, kyungsoo-ya segitu polosnya kah dirimu,sehinga kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kai lakukan tadi padamu. ckckckck

"nn..ne" what the, apa Kai salah dengar. ia tidak lagi menunduk setelah mendengar penuturan namja itu, apa namja manis ini sepolos itu. Batin Kai.

" ck, kau ini. Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti tadi, kenapa kau mengendusku seperti itu" Tanya kyungsoo lagi, sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Tapi tidak akan mebangunkan semua orang yang ada dirumah ini.

"aahh,,itu hanya,,,,,.oh, rambutmu sangat harum. Memangnya kau memakai sampo apa eoh?" Kai mencoba mencari alasan pada kyungsoo.

"jinjja,,ah aku tahu sampo ini sangat bagus. Padahal aku belu keramas dua hari..hahaha" jawab kyungsoo antusias.

"hehehe,, oh ya, nama mu siapa, dan gomawo telah menolong ku" huh, Kai hampir lupa menanyakan hal yang sangat penting ini pada kyungsoo.

"ah, namaku do kyungsoo, kau boleh panggil aku kyungsoo" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenum manis. Dan mampu membuat Kai terpesona untuk sesaat.

" ok Kyungi, lebih baik kita kembali tidur, masih ada lima jam lagi sebelum matahari bangun" ajak Kai pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau namja manis itu sakit karena tidur yang tidak cukup.

"hhmm,," Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan Kai. Tampa babibu lagi kyungsoo segera berbaring lagi di sofa yang ia tempati tadi, dam membelakangi kai. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga leher. Sebenarnya kyungsoo bisa saja sih, tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Mengingat Kai sedang sakit, jadi ia tidur disana. Siapa tahu Kai membutuhkannya, benarkan? Ah. Sudah pasti benar itu.

" eh, apa yang kau lakukan Kyung.." tanny Kai, ia heran kenapa Kyungsoo masih mau tidur di sofa ini.

"ne,, tentu saja aku mau tidur. mau apalagi?" kyungsoo menjawab tampa menoleh kebelakang.

" maksud ku, kenapa kau tidur disini eoh.?' Kai memperbaiki kata katanya dan bergerak untuk berdiri.

"aah, aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi tidak. Kau kan masih sakit jadi kau saja yang tidur disana. Ok" kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud Kai segera menolaknya. Ia tahu bahwa Kai sedang menyuruhnya untuk tidur di ranjang. Dan ia masih bisa pengertian untuk orang yang sedang sakit.

" tidak bisa," jawab Kai "lehermu akan sakit jika tidur dalam posisi seperti itu, dan aku tidak mau wajah manismu itu pucat karena sakit". Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya memanas sekarang hingga dia hannya diam tak merespon pembicaraan kai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah itu.

Tampa Kyungsoo sadari Kai mulai medekatinya, dan dengan satu gerakan Kai mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style.

"yak ,, apa yang kau lakukan Kai,cepat turunkan aku. Aku berat." Kyungsoo meronta dalam dekapan Kai., tapi Kai sama sekali tidak masalah dengan semua itu karena tubuhnya sudah kembali segar sekarang, apalagi dia bisa menyentuh tubuh mulus itu sekarang. Ckckckck dasar Kai modus.

"kau sama sekali tidak berat kyung,, tubuh mungil dan sexy ini sangat ringan bagiku" Kai mendramatiskannya untuk menggoda namja mungil itu

'wahh. Nomuo kyepta' teriak Kai dalam hati, ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan semanis ini kalau sedang blushing seperti ini, sedangkan kyungsoo sekarang tidak meronta lagi. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada datar Kai yang berbebtuk itu, beda jauh dengan miliknya.

Dengan perlahan Kai menurunkan tubuh itu di sisi kanan ranjang, walaupu ia sebenernya tidak rela melepas tubuh itu. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri mengambil posisi di sisi kiri ranjang. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati kyungsoo yang sedang memunggunginya. Ia tahu kyungsoo sekarang belum tidur walauoun tidak ada pergerakan dari namja mungil itu.

" kyung,, " panggil Kai tapi si empunya hanya diam tak menanggapi.

" kyungi,, aku tahu kau belum tidur, kenapa? Apa kau tidak nyaman tidur bersamaku" Kai masih saja mengajak kyungsoo untuk bicara tapi si empunya masih saja diam.

" baiklah, kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Aku akan tidur disofa" Kai mencoba lagi, ia tahu bahwa kyungsoo belum tidur. Karena ia dapat merasakannya, namun kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan apa yang Kai katakana padanya, hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk bicara pada Kai sekarang.

Ccciitt

Kyungsoo mendengar pergerakan kasar dibelakangnya, segera saja kyungsoo berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Kai mulai beranjak dari sana. Entah dapat dorongan dari mana Kyungsoo segera menahan tangan Kai.

"tidak, aku tidak apa apa, kau tidur saja disamping ku. Lagian kau kan masih sakit Kai" kyungsoo berbicara tampa melihat Kai. Ia sedikit kikuk sekarang. Sedangkan Kai sedikit menyeringai di balik senyumnya. Ia kembali tidur disamping Kyungsoo dan mulai menutup matanya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir sexy nya itu.

Tampa Kai dan Kyungsoo sepasang mata merah sedang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, hingga terukir sebuah seringaian kecil dari bibirnya yang tampak hitam itu. Dan sosok itu mulai mengepak sayapnya dan terbang membelah langit malam yang di dominasi oleh bintang dan bulan puenama itu.

XOXO

Tok Tok Tok…

" kyung,, ayo bangun, kita harus memasak untuk makan pagi dan bekal kedalam hutan nanti kyung"

Tok Tok Tok,

Baekhun kembali mengetuk pintu coklat itu dengan pelan,setidaknya ia sudah di peringatkan oleh Suho untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan yang membuat chen dan xiumin yang masih terlelap di kamar tengah terganggu. Sedangkan suho sendiri sudah mulai menyiapkan bahan yang akan dimasaknya, ia sengaja menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membangunkan kyungsoo untuk menolongnya memasak.

"aish,, kenapa susah sekali sih membangunkannya" Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesabaranya untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo.

CLEK

"cih, ternyata tidak dikunci. Dasar ceroboh" umpat Baekhyun merutuki sahabatnya itu. Perlahan Baekhyun mulai mendorong pintu itu. Hingga matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya, bagai man tidak. Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur disamping Kai, dan sebelah kaki Kai yang berda di atas kaki Kyungsoo. Dan sebelah tangan kyungsoo berada dileher Kai, dan itu terlihat seperti mereka sedang berpelukan.

Baekhyun berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedu tanganya, ia masih ingat dengan pesab Suho. Tarik…Keluarkan.. Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya, lalu ia segera masuk dengan langkah cepat kearah Kyungsoo. Dan dengan sekali hentakan ia menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo sehingga siempunya jatuh kebawah ranjang.

"uugghh,," Kyungsoo mengadu kesakitan sambil memegangi bokongnya yang terasa sakit karena terbentur sedikit keras ke lantai.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan eoh, kau tahu ini sangat sakit" teriak kyungsoo marah pada Baekhyun.

"seharunya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Kyung, kenapa kau bisa tidur berpelukan dengan namja ini" Baejhyun menjawab dengan tidak kalah keras sambil menunjuk Kai yang sudah terbangun karena keributan itu, ia memilih diam dari pada ikut, toh dia akan kalah melawan mereka dan dia juga tidak terlalu dilibatkan dalam masalah ini, itulah pikir Kai.

(author: heh, apanya yang kau katakana tidak terlibat Kai, padahal keributan ini kan juga karena dirimu eoh,.ckck / Kai: yak, autor apa kau pikun, jelas jelas yang membuat ku seperti ini kau, kenapa kau menyalahkan ku, / author: ah iya, mian Kai-si aku lupa, )

" apa kau bilang Baek, jelas jelas aku hanya tidur disampingnya, bukan tidur berpelukan bersamanya. Cih, kau memang bisa sekali menyelamatkan dirimu baek" kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pada baekhyun mendramatis.

"ok ,maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dan membangunkan chen dan xiumin ajhusi. Jadi maafkan aku" Baekhyun mengalah ketika ia ingat kata kata suho tadi.

" sayangnya kau sudah membangunkan mereka baekki" sebuah suara yang Baekhyun kenali mengintrupsikannya dari belakang. Ia kenal suara ini, ini adalah suara suho yang terdengar tidak enak di telinga BAekhyun.

Dengan takut takut Baejhyun menoleh kebelakang tepatnya ke arah pintu. Dan benar sekaraang telah berdiri lima orang dewasa disana, yaitu kris, suho, chanyol, chen, dan xiumin.

"mianae hyung," Baekhyun meminta maaf pada suho sambil menunduk

"minta maaflah pada chen dan xiumin ajhusi, buakn padaku. Kau juga Kyungsoo" senyum mengejek Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun hilang seketika ketika namanya juga terseret dalam suara hyungnya itu.

"mianae ajhusi" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serentak mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan dibalas anggukan oleh xiumin sambil tersenyum.

" gwaencana:yo" jawab xiumin, ia masuk kedalam kamar itu dan mengusap pelan rambut halus kedua tamunya itu. Lalu ia berlalu bersama chen meninggalkan keenam namja itu.

" ck, dasar. Kajja kita harus masak banyak pagi ini" Suho segera menarik kedua tangan dongsaennya itu kedapur.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dsn Kris mendekati Kai.

" apa kau sudah baikan Kai, " Tanya Kris pada Kai yang masih duduk bersila di atas ranjang.

" eah, begitulah. Aku sudah baikan sekarang.. gomawo telah menolongku" kai membungkukkan sedikit badanya kepada Chanyeol dan Kris bermaksud berterimah Kai belum mengetahui nama kedua namja tiang itu.

"hahaha,, tidak perlu seformal itu Kai, perkenalkan namaku park Chanyeol dan ini hyungku Kris" seorang yang mengaku bernama chanyeol itu tersenyum lebar pada Kai.

" baiklah Kai, lebih baik kita kedapur sekarang," ajak Kris pada Kai. "oh,,, apa kau tinggal disini, kami lihat kau sudah mulai akrab dengan kyungsoo. Apa kau mau ikut dengan kami, berkemah" tawar Kris pada Kai, dan diangguki oleh Chanyeol mendukung pendapat hyungnya itu.

"tentu" jawab Kai , tampa Kris dan Chanyeol sadari Kai sangat senang sekarang, karena ia bisa mempunyai waktu yang banya bersam kyungsoo.

'hhaa,, hidup ini memang menyenangkan, terima kasih tuhan' batin kai, lalu ia segera turun dari ranjang dan mengikuti kedua namja tiang itu keluar, walaupun tingginya dan tinggi kedua namja itu tidak terlalu bedah jauh, tapi tetap saja mereka berdua adalah tiang bagi Kai.

XOXO

"aku melihatnya bersama seorang namja manis tuan, dari hasil pengamatanku di sangat menyukai namja manis itu" lapor seorang makhluk bersayap dengan suara seraknya pada seorang yang sedang duduk di singgahsana didepannya.

"cek, dasar siluman ular itu, apa dia tidak sadar kalau hidupnya itu salalu dalam pengawasanku. Huh, tidak cukupkah luka yang ku berikan pada tubuhnya itu." Seorang yang duduk di singgahsana yang memiliki sayap lebih besar itu terlihat berfikir.

" bagaimana kalau kita menyiksanya melalui namja manis itu hyung," Tanya seorang yang sayapnya tidak kalah besardengan namja yang duduk di singgahsana itu.

"kau benar nan dongsaeng, aku tidak menyesal punya adik sepertimu" makhluk itu tersenyum menyeringai kepada adiknya itu, lalu beranjak dari sana.

Te

Be

Ce_h


	4. Chapter 4

Keenam namja itu terlihat rapi dengan tas besar di punggung mereka masing masing, kecuali soerang namja berkulit tan. Ia sama sekali tidak membawa satupun barang kecuali T-shirt hitam dan jins pendek yang sedikit kekecilan pada tubuhnya yang sexy sehingga sedikit membentuk tubuh Kai yang berABS. Namja tan atau Kai itu terlihat lebih segar sekarang karena dengan sedikit paksaan Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk mandi, karena Kai tidak memiliki baju ganti. Ia bersikeras untuk tidak mandi pada Kyungsoo. Padahal Kai hanya MODUS pada Kyungsoo supaya Kyungsoo mau meminjamkannya baju dan dengan senag hati Kyungsoo mau meminjamkan bajunya pada Kai. Toh, bajunya lumayan banyak yang ia bawa. Ckckc, Kai memang bisa mengambil kesempatan.

"ajhusi,,, ayolah. Ikutlah dengan kami. Kalau ajhusi ikut pasti akan lebih ramai dan menyenangkan" ajak kyungsoo pada Chen dan Xiumin.

" benar ajhusi, lagi pula ajhusi kan penduduk asli. So, pasti ajhusi mengenal seluruh daerah sini bukan" baekhyun menambahkan kalimat kyungsoo untuk mengajak ajhusi-deul itu untuk ikut.

"maafkan kami Kyungsoo-ya,Baekhyun-na kami benar benar sibuk saat ini" chen mencoba menjelaskan. " lagian kan ada Kai yang bisa menunjukan tempat yang menarik di hutan itu, karena Kai adalah salah sat..."

Xiumin segera menyenggol tangan Chen supaya tidak terlalu jauh untuk bicara. Sedangkan keenam namja lainya menatap Chen tampa berkedip menunggu kalimat Chen selanjutnya, terutama namja yang berkulit gelap itu. Dia menatapChen dengan tatapan ingin menelan Chen hidup hidup sekarang juga dan itu membuat Chen dan Xiumin sedikit kikuk.

" kenapa dengan Kai ajhusi" kyungsoolah yang pertama memecah keheningan yang melanda beberapa detik itu. " ah,, ania. Kai memang sering berkunjung kesini, jadi dia sudah hapal jalan dan tempat menarik disini" Xiumin menjelaskan dengan kikuk karena namja tan itu terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tajam.

Hhuuff,, xiumin sedikit bernafas legah saat siluman ular tampan(sedikit sih, karena Chen Lebih tampan,menurut Xiumin.

" baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, ajhusi. Gomawo tumpangannya semalam" chanyeol membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kepada dua manusia yang sedikit lebih tua itu, dan diikuti oleh kelima namja lainya.

"ne, jangan terlalu sungkan untuk datang kesini lagi, anggap saja sebagai rumah sendiri ne," Xiumin menampilkan senyum indahnya pada keenam namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Chen yang melihat betapa baiknya hati istrinya ini semakin sayang dan cinta pada Xiumin.

Ah, betapa beruntungnya Chen memiliki istri sebaik itu bukan.?

"ne, gomawo. Kami berangkat dulu ajhusi. Anyeong" keenam, eh tidak. Kelima namja itu mengatakan beberapa kalimat itu dengan bersamaa. Sedangkan namja berkulit tan itu hanya diam. Ia sedang memfikirkan sesuatu.

XOXO

"Kai, Chen ajhusi bilang, kau mengenal semua tempat disini. Benarkah itu" tanya Kris pada Kai, ia sedikit bersyukur karena telah mengajak Kai untuk ikut bersama mereka. Sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi melihat peta yang ada dalam tas besarnya.

" ahh,,,,ah ye hyung. Aku tahu" jawab Kai terbata (Kris dan Suho menyuruhnya untuk memanggil mereka hyung,so Kai menurut saja. Yang penting ia bisa bersama dengan Kyungsoo,yey). Ia masih mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu ternyata Chen dan Xiumin tidak seburuk yang ia fikirkan.

FLASH BACK

"ne, gomawo ajhusi. Kami berangkat dulu, anyeong" kelima namja berkuli putih itu membungkuk dalam pada kedua orang yang lebih tua dari mereka itu, sedangkan Kai, namja yang berkulit tan terlihat sedang memfikirkan sesuatu.

"kajja, kita berangkat" ajak Suho, menyadarkan Kai dari pemikiranya.

"kajja" jawab Baekhyun. Ia menarik lengan Chanyeol dan berjalan paling depan sambil bernyanyi riang. Suho, Kris, Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka di belakang sambil geleng geleng melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu yang terlalu antusias. Tunggu,

" Kai, kenapa kau diam saja disitu" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia heran kenapa Kai masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. " ah, ania Kyung, kau duluan saja ne. Aku ada urusan sebentar"

"hhmm,, arrasoh. Jangan terlalu lama ne." kyungsoo kembali mengikuti langkah manusia didepanya itu, sedangkan Kai dengan segera merubah dirinya menjadi sosok ular berwarna hitam keunguan dan masuk di sela sela pintu dengan mudahnya. Dan tampa diketahui oleh kyungsoo dan lainya. Kai segera merayap dengan cepat kearah kamar Chen dan Xiumin. Kai dapat mendengar Xiumin dan Chen yang sedang berbincang bincang.

"ssssttttsss"

Tampa chen dan Xiumin sadari Kai Memasuki pelan melalui sela sela bawah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Kai pun kembali merayap dengan cepat kebawah ranjang di kamar itu. Ia dapat mendengar jelas pembicaraan Xiumin dan Chen.

" aku tidak tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan siluman ular itu jika kau mengatakannya tadi" Xiumin terus saja mengoceh, atas kebodohan Chen tadi.

Deg.

Xiumin maupun Chen langsung terdiam. Ia masih mengenal hawa ini.

"hyung," panggil Chen. Ia mendekati hyungnya itu yang tadi duduk di atas ranjang sedangkan Chen sendiri di dekat jendela. Dari tadi chen teru memandangi keluar hingga ia dan Xiumin tidak melihat kalau siluman ular atau Kai itu masuk. Tapi mereka dapat mengetahuinya, dengan aurah yang terasa berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

" gwaenchana, semuanya akan baik baik saja" Xiumin menepuk pelan bahu Chen.

" keluarlah Kai. Kami tahu kau ada dalam kamar ini, maafkan Chen, dia memang suka keceplosan." Xiumin berusaha memancing Kai untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Deg. Jantung Xiumin maupun Chen berdetak tidak normal sekarang. Bagai mana tidak mereka menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana seekor ular besar dengan warna hitam keunguan berubah menjadi sosok namja tan dengan mudahnya. Sesaat, Xiumin dan Chen sempat mengagumi keindahan tuhan yang terbentuk dengan sempurna itu.

"baik lah, aku maafkan" jawab Kai setelah ia menjadi manusia seutunya."tapi bisahkah kalian tidak memandangku seperti itu" tambah Kai, ia sedikit heran dengan kedua namja ini.

"ne, maafkan kami." ucap Chen sambil membunkukan kan sedikit tubuhnya pada Kai. "kami hanya kagum padamu, dan sedikit merasa takut" tambah Xiumin, ia sangat memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya.

" maafkan aku kalau aku membuat kalian takut, tapi apa wajah tampan ku ini menakutkan" tanya Kai pede. "ok, baik aku tidak punya banyak waktu. sebenarnya, tujuan ku menemui kalian langsung adalah, aku hannya ingin tahu alasan penduduk disini memusuhi bangsaku, padahal kan kami tidak menyakiti kalian" tanya Kai to the poin. Ia sedikit heran dengan penduduk sini. Padahal bangsanya sudah membuat peraturan untuk tidak mengganggu manusia, dan tentu saja itu akan di patuhi oleh semuanya bukan?

" ah,, itu hanya.. Hhmm,. Aku tidak tahu " jawab xiumin takut takut. ia memang tidak memusuhi bangsa ular itu. Hanya saja ada alasan yang kuat dari penduduk untuk takut dan memusuhi mereka. " tidak, aku yakin kau mengetahuinya ajhusi" Kai tidak puas dengan jawaban Xiumin. Xiumin yang mulai sedikit was was menyenggol lengan Chen yang berada disampingnya, seperti ia membutuhkan bantuan sekarang.

"katakan saja hyung. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan marah" chen berusaha memberikan dukungan pada hyung atau istrinya itu.

" Tapi Chen..." " ayolah ajhusi. Aku akan mendo'akan apapun yang kau mau" Kai mengerang frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Ia tahu dengan memberikan imbalan yaitu berupa do'a para manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka akan tersentuh. So, do'a para siluman ular adalah do'a yang bisa di kabulkan oleh tuhan jika do'a itu ditujukan untuk manusia, tidak dengan binatang ataupun para siluman seperti dirinya. Chen dan Xiumin memang mengetahui mitos itu, tapi mereka sedikit tidak percaya dengan semua itu.

"benarkah itu Kai, jika kami ingin seorang anak. Apa kau bisa membuatku hamil," Kai menyeringai di sela senyumnya, setelah mendengar penuturan dari seorang ajhusi manis didepanya itu.

"tentu," jawab Kai cepat.

"tunggu, hyung. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak perlu seorang anak darimu hyung. Yang aku perlukan adalah dirimu yang selalu setia disampingku" Chen tidak terima dengan semau pemikiran istrinya itu. Ia memang menginginkan seorang anak tapi ia tidak pernh mengungkit hal itu. Karena ia tahu bahwa Xiumin tidaklah namja istimewa yang diberikan tuhan padanya.

"tidak apa apa Chen..hiks..aku tahu kau menginginkan seorang..hiks..anak" Xiumin terisak disela kalimatnya. Bagaimanapun didalam hubungan suami istri pasti ada rasa yang sangat besar untuk mempunyai keturunan bukan? Ck, kasian sekali xiumin ajhusi. "maafkan aku, aku memang tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik bagimu" Chen memeluk pundak Xiumin yang bergetar.

"tidak, akulah yang salah. Maafkan aku" Xiumin terus terisak dalam pelukan suaminya, Chen. Kai yang mulai ngantuk melihat adegan romantis di depanya ini mulai jengah. Kalau yang melakukan itu ia bersama Kyungsoo maka ia akan bersemangat dan sangat senag dengan adegan seperti ini. Tapi jika ia hanya menonton adegan seperti itu, maka ia akan jengah dan muak.

"well, cukup. Jadi bagaimana ajhusi" tanya Kai mendramatis. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk melihat adegan manis tersebut bukan? Xiumin memandang wajah suaminya itu, meminta keputusan. Dan ia tersenyum saat Chen tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

"sebenarnya, kami penduduk disini tidak terlalu takut dengan kehadiran kalian" Kai menghembuskan nafas legah mendengarkan penjelasan pendek Xiumin.

"lalu.." tanya Kai penasaran. Ia sedikit mengetahui kelanjutan kalimat Xiumin.

" hanya saja bangsa SILKEL slalu saja datang setiap malam. Dan membunuh warga yang sedang sendirian di tengah malam. Sebenarnya penduduk lain tidak mengetahui kejahatn bangsa silkel itu. Tapi kami tahu. Karena kami pernah melihat mereka membawa terbang seorang anak kecil kecil lalu menjatuhkannya ke arah hutan di depan sana" Xiumin mengambil jeda setelah menjelaskan tampa henti pada Kai

"lalu mereka, mengatakan kepada warga bahwa yang melakukan pembunuhan ituadalah bangsa kalian, bangsa ular. Mereka mengajak kami bekerja sama untuk memusnahkan kalian, tapi aku dan Chen tidak mau melakukan itu dalam diam, karena kami tahu kalau kalian itu tidak seburuk yang kami fikirkan" xiumin menjelaskan cepat setelah melihat tatapan tajam Kai yang menusuk.

" sudah kuduga, mereka biang keroknya. Untung aku bisa kabur dari mereka saat itu" Kai bermonolog sendiri. Ia masih mengingat bagai mana bangsa silkel atau siluman kelilawar itu mengerjainya habis habisan saat ia sedang jalan jalan sendirian di perbatasan antara tengah hutan dan sebuah bukitkecil yang diujung bukit itu Kai ketahui ada sebuah lubang besar tempat para silkel itu tinggal. Dan salah satu dari mereka melihat Kai saat itu. Mereka melawan Kai dengan posisi satu VS empat. Kai kewalahn melawan mereka hingga Ia berhasil kabur ketepi hutan dan sembunyi di dalam semak belukar yang sedikit rimbun. Hingga para silkel itu tidak dapat menemukannya lagi. Dan Kai sangat berterimah kasih pada tuhan karena dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat sosok namja mungil yang kadar kemanisannya melampaui batas, dan dengan sedikit kekuatan yang masih tersisa -ai mencoba menarik perhatian namja itu. Dan, berhasil Kai ditolong oleh namja itu. Bahkan sekarang mereka mulai sedikit akrab. "baiklah terimakasih ajhusi, aku akan mendo'akan mu di dalam hutan sana,anyeong" Kai dalam sekejap mata berubah kembali menjadi sosok ular hitam keunguan itu, ia segera merayap kearah luar dengan dan Chen yang melihatnya. Hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdo'a dalam hati. "semoga mereka bangsa silkel itu tidak mengetahui, kalau kita membicarakan ini pada Kai ya hyung" Chen kembali memeluk mesrah istrinya itu dari samping. "semoga saja" setelah mengucapkan dua kalimat itu bibir Xiumin langsung dibungkam oleh Chen dengan bibirnya. Dan berakhirlah mereka yang bermain kuda kudaan diatas ranjang, hingga Xiumin tidak bisa berdiri untuk memasak nanti

FLASH BACK OFF

XOXO

"kurang ajar,"

PLAK

namja yang tadinya duduk sekarang berdiri dari singgahsananya.

"kenapa kau tidak membawa kedua manusia bodoh itu kesini bodoh" rutuk seorang raja tampan dengan lingkaran hitam disekeliling matanya.

"maafkan aku tuan, saat itu aku hanya seorang diri dan siluman ular itu juga ada disana, jadi aku tidak bisa membawa mereka kehadapan anda tuan, maafkan aku" makhluk bermata merah dan bertelinga lebar serta runcing itu bersujud di kaki sang raja, Tao. Yah, Tao adalah seorang raja dari bangsa silkel.

Bugh

Tao yang tidak puas dengan jawaban makhluk didepanya ini, menendang kuat makhluk itu,terlempar kesudut ruangan.

"sudahlah Tao hyung, lagian dia ada benarnya juga. Kalau dia membawa kedua manusia itu sekarang. Berarti sama saja dengan yang semua kita rencanakan selama ini gagal sekejap mata" namja manis berlesung pipit itu mencoba menenagkan hyungnya itu, dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau memang slalu bisa membuatku tenang Lay" Tao segera bebalik dan meraup bibir merah dongsaengnya itu dengan bibir kucingnya. Dan dengan senang hati Lay mengalungkan tangannya pada Tao, hyungnya. Ini memang sudah sering mereka lakukan, bukan, sebenarnya Taolah yang selalu menginginkan hubungan ini. Tao terlalu sayang pada adiknya itu, dan Ia tidak mau kehilangan Lay. Hingga ia mengatakan bahwa Lay adalah miliknya sepenuhnya. Lay tidak apa apa dengan sikap hyung nya itu, dia berfikir kalau hyungnya itu sangat mencintainya dan Lay juga menyayangi hyungnya itu.

"apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat pergi, atau aku akn membunuhmu" Tao melepas ciumanya pada Lay dan memandang tajam kearah makhluk yang tadi sempat ia tendang.

" kau tahu. Nan dongsaeng, kau sangat manis. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mu dimiliki oleh siapapun, arra" Tao mengecup kilat bibir itu, setelah mengucapkan beberapa kaliat itu pada Lay, dan membawa Lay pergi dari ruangan itu ke kamar mereka. Yah Tao dan Lay memang satu kamar, itu semua karena kehendak Tao yang terlalu complexs dengan Lay. Tao selalu meng'klaim Lay sebagai miliknya sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dulunya bangsa ular dan bangsa silkel adalah bangsa yang damai, tampa adanya pertengkaran. Tetapi sejak saat meninggalnya kedua orang tua Tao dan Lay, mereka menjadi bermusuhan. Tidak bermusuhan si, hanya saja bangsa silkel lah yang memusuhi bangsa ular. Kareana Tao sebagai penerus tahtah menganggap bahwa kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh bangsa ular, karena ada salah satu dari bawahan Tao yang mengatakan bahwa orang tua tao terakhir kali pergi ke perbatasan daerah silkel dan daerah bangsa ular untuk mengambil beberapa obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apa saja yang melanda bangsa silkel. Tapi menjelang malampun orang tua Tao belum juga pulang, karena kekhawatiran Tao ia pun mengutus beberapa bawahnya untu mencari kedua orang tuanya. Namun sayangnya ketika ditemukan kedua orang tua Tao sudah mati dengan menggenaskan dan menurut bawahanya itu mereka menemukan seorang namja berkulit tan didekat sana, setelah mencari tahu Tao mengetahui bahwa namja itu berna Kai, putra dari pasangan siluman ular yang cukup dihormati dalam langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa yang telah melakukan semau ini adalah bangsa ular, yah, bangsa ular atau lebih tepatnya adalah seorang namja bernama Kai.

"amma, appa. Sebentar lagi dendam kalian akan terbalaskan" Tao menyeringai membuat Lay yang berada disebelahnya bergidik takut pada hyungnya itu. Menyadari ketakutan Lay, Tao kembali memfokukan matanya yang beriris merah kelam pada mata Lay yang beriris merah biasa. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Tao kembali meraup bibir manis Lay. Dan membawanya keranjang tampa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

XOXO

" Kai, dimana tempatnya apa masih jauh." tanya Kris saat melihat dongsang-deul nya sudah dengan raut wajah kelelahan.

" tidak hyung setela pendakian didepan lalu belok kiri dan menurun sedikit kita akan sampai" jelas Kai sambil menunjuk nunjuk jalan yang berada di depan mereka.

"oh, arra. Baiklah kita lanjutkan. Chanyeol kau bantu baekhyun, dan Kai kau bantu . Kajja" Kris segera memegang tangan Suho untuk membantunya melewati pendakian yang sedikit licin karena embun semalam. Chanyeolpun menuruti perkataan Kris dengan memeluk pinggang ramping baekhyun erat. Dan membawanya berjalan bersama, dan itu membuat pipi putih baekhyun sedikit memerah. Sedangkan Kai terasa ingin meloncat dari atas tebing karena senang asaat Kris menyuruhnya membantu Kyungsoo. Dengan sangat senang hati Kai mau melakukannya.

"apa kau masih kuat berjalan, kyung" tanya Kai dengan nada di lembut lembutkan. Dan itu sedikit aneh di telinga Kyungsoo.

"hhuuff,,hhuuff, sedikit " Kyungsoo mencoba menetralkan nafasnya sambil menyandarkan punggungya pada satu pohon yang ada di dekatnya.

"naiklah" Kai sedikit mnjongkokkan tubuhnya, bermaksud menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk naik ke punggung lebarnya itu.

"ne," Kyungsoo yang belum mengerti maksud Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"ck, dasar polos" dengan satu gerakan Kai menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo hingga sekarang Kyungsoo telah berada di gendongan Kai.

"yak, apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat turunkan aku" untuk kedua kalinya pipi Kyungsoo memanas karena ulah Kai.

"kalungkan tanganmu padaku Kyung, kalau kau tak ingin jatuh" Kai berusaha untuk berbicara tegas pada Kyungsoo seperti apa yang dilakukan Kris, saat memberi perintah. Ia mengurung kedua kaki Kyungsoo di sampingnya dengan siku tangannya.

"tapi...,tapi kau juga kelelahan Kai" Kyungsoo mencoba mencari alasan supaya Kai mau menurunkannya.

" apa aku, terlihat kelelahan. Sudahlah. Yang penting Kau masih bisa masak saat kita sampai disana, key. Karena masakanmu sangat enak" Kai mendramatis yang membuat Kyungsoo heran padanya. Karena alasan Kai tidak masuk akal menurut Kyungsoo. Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya pada Kai. Dan itu membuat senyum lebar terrukir di bibir sexy Kai. Toh, Kyungsoo memang sangat kelelahan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C


End file.
